Captain Walter
Captain Walter was the Guild Master of the Marceline Guild, who led the charge against recent aggression by the East India Trading Company against pirates in the islands. His act led him to have become public enemy number one in the eyes of the Black Guard, who actively sought him to pay for his traitorous deeds. He was the captain of The Magic, a War Frigate; the Black Shark, a War Galleon; the Shadow Rogue, a War Sloop. During the fight against his enemies who were bound to undermine piracy and freedom, the good Captain lost in a duel with his old friend, Ezekiel Rott. Background Born to British working-class parents, Walter’s father was a shipwright who moved the family to the Caribbean when he was a boy. Walter watched many of these towns grow up from the jungle – spending most of his youth roaming the wilds of Port Royal the surrounding islands. His father’s business prospered and he soon took on Walter as an apprentice. He learned every aspect of shipbuilding and sailing – making Walter an excellent sailor. When his father unexpectedly died, Walter took over the family business. After a fierce storm, Walt was almost wiped out and in dire need of money. An old friend named Joshamee Gibbs persuaded him to sail aboard a pirate ship to make some easy cash. He so loved the Pirate life, Walter never looked back. It has also been said that Captain Walter and Captain Ezekiel Rott had some past connection, a bad relationship of hate. Apparently Rott blames Walter for his current state. Walter may have even had a connection with the rest of Casa de Muertos. Both the captains had gotten into fights several times, especially an altercation over Rott's involvement in the Minertown incident. Involvement in the Caribbean Walter helped lead the pirates to victory in the Battle of Padres, where the Marceline Guild sank over 40 EITC ships. Captured and put on trial, the authorities could not prove that Captain Walter led the attacks on the EITC , so he was released. Lord Cutler Beckett , head of the EITC, loathes Captain Walter because he always eludes his grasp. The Black Guard Captain Walter has been bringing Pirates together in masses to take on the might of the East India Trading Company's assassin force, the Black Guard. His close friendship with the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow has triggered the anger of the Company, which ultimately responded to this by interrupting the processions of many Brethren Feasts and Pirate raids, The Company have also sent their best hit-men to take on him and his guild of scoundrels to bring them to the Gallows. Recently, before or after the mysterious explosion of the volcanic island Padres Del Fuego, with the East India Company increasing its best ships at sea, the Marceline led by Walter led the Battle of Padres resulting in a reduction of a number of the Company's ships they could muster. Another Side of the Battle During the Battle of Padres, Rott was sent to capture Los Padres, and got into a fight with Walter. Here is an explanation from Disney on what happened to Rott (continuing after the Minertown incident) "....Much later when Jolly first tried to take some control of Padres, he had Captain Rott lead his men in a large battle. In this battle Captain Walter defeated the mortal version of Captain Rott. Jolly Roger then brought Captain Rott and his guild mates back to undead life since he already owned their souls."- Quoted from Pirates Online Member Services Cave Raids Recently with the beginning of the War for the Caribbean in the form of island Invasions by undead troops of Jolly Roger, Captain Walter and the Marceline guild had led pirates into a number of raids in the haunted caves of Tortuga to battle off the skeletal scourge by attacking them at their own base. This was done to prevent an invasion for Tortuga by Jolly Roger to capture Captain Jack Sparrow. Whereabouts Sadly, Captain Walter has gone missing in the chaos that now rules the Caribbean. He was last seen aboard The Magic, sailing off to help stop the EITC Expedition Fleets. Since that day, no one has seen or heard from him. Death Soon after Sandra Tew began having visions of a duel between Captain Walter and Captain Ezekiel Rott of the Casa de Muertos guild, Ruby Wynn, James Howe and Xavier Hench arrived on Cuba , prepared to question Rott as to where their beloved captain had disappeared to. After gaining the support of several pirates, Ruby, Xavier, and other loyal pirates drove Rott out of his hiding place in the tavern and cornered him, demanding to know Captain Walter's whereabouts. After much pressure, Rott revealed that he had stowed away on Captain Walter's ship, the Magic, when Walter departed to combat the EITC Expedition Fleets from Tortuga . On board the ship, Rott challenged Captain Walter to a duel in which the good captain was defeated. One of many other Pirates who had fought with him in the Battle of Padres, said: "All wars bring sorrow. And in this war against the Undead and the EITC, a greater sorrow has fallen over us fellow pirates: the unfortunate loss of this fine sailor and fighter at the hands of the dreaded Captain Rott, if he deserves to be called Captain. It is a tragedy that, even if it has a solution, has weakened the spirits of all of us Pirates. May Walter rest in peace in his watery tomb. And may Rott and all who helped him decay in the most torturing and cruel of all destinies, which, if being it not hell, it is being under Roger's dominance. On this day, we all pirates, bandits, plunderers and other seadogs take our hats off in respect of this magnificent pirate whose actions should be an example to all of us." Anonymous Ghostly Appearance Soon after his death he appeared on Cuba as a GM in a phantasmal ghost form. He spent some time warning pirates to "uncover the truth". Here is a sample of his ghostly speech: "...I'm so weak..." "Find the Marceline Guild... Help them uncover the truth" People began wondering about Walter's fate and some even argued that he was still alive, but Sandra Tew assured she did not feel his presence within this world. Not too long afterwards, the Marceline sought out Ezekiel Rott and questioned him about Walter's death. He admitted to fighting and killing Walter. While many think Walter meant the Marceline to discover the truth about his death, some suspect Walter wanted a different truth uncovered... Game Notes *Captain Walter is named after the founder of Disney, Walter Disney, often called Walt Disney instead of Walter. *In a orange orb, Captain Walter was seen at Story Time in Barbossa's Grotto on the ocean server Monada as of September 16th, 2013. Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Marceline